Unusual, yet sweet ol' love
by The Writer That Writes
Summary: Random fic. Just random things that happen in the days where Ike and Samus are together. Ike and Samus-centric. Open for other pairings suggestions. Rated T, but may change, and of course! Ike/Samus


**Ehmmm...this is just random idiocy between Ike and Samus xD so yeah, you can see from now to the end of this plotless randomness that this is a fanfic for mainly Ike/Samus, I shall include other pairings, you can suggest since I gots no idea lD. This came to me after I saw one image in DeviantArt, random idea time XDDD.**

**I should be uploding School Days, Or Romeo and Cinderella but I am not XD so enjoy! WARNING: this may lag since this is just random and random must be a good random...yeah...whatever I said XD the point is I might take long whiles to update.**

**Ike, Samus and everyone else (c) Nintendo**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>_xXxXxX-Chapter 1: The awkward start of a new romance_-XxXxXx__

__"So umm..." he gulped. He felt how a knot formed in his neck, since the words didn't want to come out. Dammit, why it was so hard to say it now? He had his mind set earlier, he was even singing it in the shower! Well...no he wasn't at all but still. He squeezed his cape, whom he was holding, as more sweatdrops rolled down his face

"Yes?" the blonde girl before him was getting impatient. What was taking him so damn long? He is the kind of person who can go and scream he got an erection to the seven seas, the four airs and straight in her ear, and, taking the fact she isn't a very patient person, specially with him, who is one of the few persons who can drive her insane in a matter of seconds.

"You know..." he passed his hand through his hair in nervousness, looking to the floor while grinning

"GODDAMMIT JUST SAY IT ALREADY!" she blasted out, which made Ike go all chibi and red for 2 seconds

"Okay okay!" he tried to calm her down nervously. Thankfully he held her rage for a little while, as he looked up with a straight face. He opened his mout to talk, but just when he was going to say "I" he fell unconscious to the ground.

_.xXxXxXxXxXxX._

__Opening his eyes wide, he sat straight in the crimson couch, realizing he was alone in the room. The living room, or at least, one of them. Passing his hand through his spiky blue hair, he tried to remember what happened earlier, then it hit him. He summoned the fearless bounty huntress Samus Aran, his best friend (that only he claimed that) to a personal talk, also know as, he was going to tell her that he actually _loved_ her in more than the friendship way.

He chuckled, as in, he was laughing at himself _"Surely, I was in the most pathetic form Sam would ever see me in"_ again, he laughed. It was a sad laugh, but still. It just was he was laughing at himself "Wow..." he continued. His voice echoed all over the room

"So...pathetic...and...just...not me at all" he confessed to himself. He looked down, while grinning sadly with his eyes closed "Maybe if she had just slapped me or rejected me, I would be good, but damn...I couldn't even say it. What's more, I passed out..." he trailed off as he looked up. The usual shine that it was in theme was down right now

"I just wish...I had a second chance to talk with Samus" he whispered to no one. He was...thinking out loud? "So that...I could tell her that I _do_ love her a lot"

"LOL WHUT?" a certain's person voice was heard from behind, which made Ike go all defensive and stand straight. Turning back awkwardly, he saw te person who he just was pleading to see

"OH-OH! Sa-Samus...Mah friend...!" he patted her shoulder awkwardly "How is it...go-going?" he grinned very nervously. Oh god...

* * *

><p><strong>Done! XD so yeah, this is just a test to see if someone is actually interested in this randomness. This was overly cliche, AND OOCed. I tried to fix it with Ike's little monologue but nyeh -n- it just didn't do it.<strong>

**I remind you that if you are interested, you can read XD and you can suggest me pairings, because I also want to have side/other pairings, so I am open for suggestions! And yes, you CAN suggest Yaoi or Yuri, Implied pairings and stuff. Also, this may be a practice fic, to improve some genres and my way of writting**

**Hope you didn't puke much while reading lD! R&R! (Read & Review)**


End file.
